


Seven People, seven years later.

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fuck Sazed (The Adventure Zone), Gotta love that tag, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, dad Magnus Burnsides, most likely occ but I'm not good with that sort of thing anyway, nothing explicit but it's defiantly there, well after that but to kind of get the idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seven people used to go to school together. They loved each other more than family, but like many other things they grew apart and stopped talking to each other. Now all these years later, a chance encounter might bring the seven of them back together for at least one more day.A look at seven individuals  and how they have changed over the years.





	1. Taako

Taako looks at himself in the mirror. At how his ribs show a little too much, at the dark circles under his eyes, and at his running makeup. He doesn't like looking at himself much anymore, at least when he fees like this. He also looks at the dark bruises on his torso, how some of them have changed color and are starting to fade, while others seemed to be just forming. That’s what he hates the most.

“Just one more night,” Taako thinks out loud, barely above a whisper.  “And he may not even come home.”

Taako knew it was wishful thinking. He knew that Sazed had work in the morning, they both had work. So, he would be home around midnight at the latest.  But wishful thinking is all Taako has, that and a one-way plane ticket to Chicago paid in cash.

When he hears the front door slam open, Taako jumps but tries his hardest to steady his breathing. It is supposed to be like any other night, he needs to act normal. He can't raise suspicion, not after all the months of planning and getting ready.

“Babe you in there?” Sazed’s voice rings through the bathroom door.

“Yep, cha’ boys just getting cleaned up” it wasn't a complete lie. Taako still needed to wash off the running makeup, and he just needed to look normal.

He is only in the bathroom for maybe fifteen minutes, to clean up and mentally prepare himself to head out. He can hear Sazed working in the kitchen, the smashing of pots and pans, and his heavy footsteps as he makes something.

Taako could already smell whatever Sazed was making burning on the stove. The acrid smell of burning garlic always seems to flood the small apartment, but apparently, the house needed a new layer of the order.

    “Babe, do want me to finish that for you?” Taako says walking into the kitchen. Sazed is standing over the stove, looking into the saucepan dead-eyed.  He looks high, drunk, or both Taako can’t tell. Taako figures it doesn't matter at this point, but it was still never a good sign. 

    “Babe?” Taako asks as he presses his body into Sazed’s back “Saz… you still in there my man?”

    “yea -y-yea,” Sazed says his voice slurred almost beyond understanding “I just saw a recipe that I thought you’d like-”

    He gestures to the black mess in the pan. Taako thinks he can see a basically raw chicken breast in the ash and sludge at the bottom of the pan. How Sazed got the dish looking this bad in the little time he was home, Taako would never know, but what he did know is that he was not going to eat it.

“I'm sorry Saz’, I just ate before you got home” Taako lied, he had not eaten anything besides a piece of toast this morning. He felt like his insides were ready to twist into a knot from hunger.

Sazed is pulling out a plate as Taako speaks. He hums to himself then when quiet once it clicked that Taako was not going to eat the chicken. Sazed drops the plate on the floor. Sending turquoise splinters of ceramic everywhere. Sazed hunches over the kitchen counter for a moment. A pang of concern flood through Taako’s mind, but he isn’t sure if it is for himself or Sazed’s bleeding foot.

“Just eat the damn food” Sazed’s voice was like a wild animal. “I eat your shitty food all of the time, all you could do for me is just try this one thing for once in your life.”

Something eats at the back of Taako’s mind, something was wrong with that chicken, and he was not going to eat it, but Sazed is starting to get upset. He needs to diffuse the situation now.

“I promise I’ll have some in the morning,” Taako says stepping closer to his boyfriend. He bites his lip slightly both out of nerves and attempting to be attritive. He runs his hand over the other’s bicep and puts on his best slutty voice. “I was hoping that I could have something else to eat tonight.”

Sazed stiffens for a moment but eventually leans into the touch. Then into Taako, his massive frame seeming to shadow Taako’s slighter build. Sazed grabs Taako’s face and kisses him harshly before picking him up and taking him to the bedroom.

\---

It is three forty in the morning, and Taako hasn't slept a wink.  He didn't want to sleep through his flight, but also doesn’t want to wake the sleeping man beside him. Once Taako knows that Sazed is fully asleep for the night, snoring loudly and twitching slightly. Taako shuffles out of bed and starts grabbing his things.  All he gets is the single suitcase with his favorite clothes already packed and hidden in the bottom drawer of his dresser. Along with A carry-on with his jewelry, what little cash he’s been siphoning out of his accounts for the past few months, and a new cell phone with a new number that holds one contact in it. Taako knows he has lived with less, but he has gotten so used to living in the lap of luxury that the thought of going back to couch surfing is slightly nauseating.

Taako keeps reminding himself that could take the beatings, he could take the less-than-great sex, but when Sazed showed him those papers, he made up his mind. Taako, the person, could be had by Sazed, but Taako the brand? That is one thing that he was not willing to give over.

Sazed wanted to make his restaurant a chain, to make it a franchise! Taako told him the whole point of living out in bum-fuck nowhere and having the best restaurant in the world is that people had to make the journey to come and get it.  They had to want it so much that they had to make the two-and-a-half-hour drive from the closest airport to see his work.

‘it's like a pilgrimage my dude’ Taako told him, but Sazed didn't understand, or care. He just thought that the brand could expand; that they could be millionaires if they just develop the label beyond the two of them. He also wanted to change the name, which would be defeating the whole purpose of expanding. They won't be expanding ‘Sizzle it up With Taako’ they would be making a whole new business venture with ‘Sizzle it up With Taako and Sazed,’ it just didn't make sense to Taako.

Taako doesn’t like thinking about the night Sazed told him his plan.  They fought, a lot, someone called the police. Which only made things worse for the next week.  Though, it was the first night that Taako called his sister in almost a year. As well as being the night they came up with the escape plan

So here is Taako now, standing outside of the large apartment building waiting for his cab to come and remove him from his awful life on the west coast. The night is dark, and the air is cool but not cold. The driver doesn’t talk much; witch Taako is very grateful for. He seems to understand on some level what was going on and not to poke the hornet’s nest.  Though the two-and-a-half-hour drive to the airport was long and lonely in a sense, even with the driver making kind glances to the back where Taako sat.

Once dropped off at the airport Taako shoots Lup a text letting her know that he was a few hours out. He grabs his bags out of the cab and heads into the airport on a mission.

Airports feel strange enough at any point during the day, but Taako is walking to his terminal at a little bit past five in the morning in the middle of the week. Sure, there are plenty of people wondering about, but they are all single business people. Suit jackets and briefcases, no kids or families going to their vacations. Just a bunch of individual serious-looking people on the move. No one giving Taako a second glance as they bustle about pretending to know where they are going.

\--

On the flight, it feels strange. Taako feels every minute and second pass by, but when he gets off, it felt like it didn't happen at all. he stays awake through the flight, while the people to either side of him got what little sleep they can get on the four-hour journey, only waking when drinks come around.

Taako didn't know if the attendant was just being friendly to him or just doing his job when he seemed to be taking longer with Taako then the other people on the plain. His teeth look too big for his mouth as his facial hair crinkles with his smiles.

“Are you alright sir?” He keeps asking “would you like anything else to drink? We have a lovely earl gray I can dig up if you would like that.”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Taako said for what felt like the hundredth time. He looked at the name tag of the attendant; he makes a mental note of the strange name. then making eye contact as Taako confirmed again trying not to let too much annoyance fill his voice “no Klarg, I do not need anything else.”

“Alright just hit that button if you need anything,” Klarg says again as he wanders towards the back of the aircraft, drinks cart in hand.

    ---

Both the literal and metaphorical rush of the plane landing and getting to baggage claim takes what little energy Taako had left and seems to crush it.  It is going on noon by the time Taako is walking out of the airport and towards pickup. His feet are killing him, and his head is far from clear, but he can't help but let a smile cross his face when he sees Lup standing outside her jeep.  He drops his bags as she runs to him, and smothers him one of the best hugs he has had in his life.

    When Lup pulls away, she looks at Taako up and down. He can tell she’s trying not to make a face at his condition, but they both really don't want to talk about that right now. Instead, she just smiles and tells about unimportant things. Barry hugs Taako once Taako notices that his brother-in-law is even standing there.  He is speaking even more carefully then Taako or Lup, trying his hardest not to step on any toes. So, his speech comes out even more stilted and stutter-y than usual. 

     The half-hour drive is enough to make Taako relax some, he watches the trees and buildings pass by. He can see the skyscrapers in the not too far distance and hear the overwhelming amount of noise as they pass through the streets. By the time the three get to the suburbs, Taako is struggling to stay awake.  Barry and Lup set Taako up in the guest bedroom, and Taako is asleep by the time his head hits the pillow. Not even bothering to take his shoes off.

\---

For nearly two months all Taako does is bum around the house. Both Barry and Lup work full time at a nearby university, and even thogh Lup took two weeks off she needed to get back to it before long. Lup works as a physics professor and Barry as a part-time professor of Clinical Laboratory Science while having a state-sponsored research at the adjoining lab. Taako went once with them to the work, but quickly got overwhelmed, he just didn’t like being sounded by people that looked down at him so much.

But now Taako is getting restless, to say the least.

“Mind if I go and get the groceries today?” Taako asks at the kitchen table during breakfast “maybe I can look and see if there's anywhere hiring while I'm out.”

The second idea is more just thinking out loud, but when Taako looks up and sees the concerned glances that Barry and Lup are exchanging he feels like a small child that just told his parents that he kicked the cat.

“Takko” Lup starts “you sure that you feel up to it?”

“Taako is good,” Taako says trying to shrug off the concern of his sister “I'm bored as hell, and I already paid for the Uber so, I’m gonna go either way.”

“Do you know which store you're going to?” Barry asks “I mean we usually just walk there. It isn't that far.”

“The place you go to is trash,” Taako says simply “there’s an Asian market not too far, and I want to go there.”

 Lup lets out a half-snort half scoff when Barry looks offended at Takako's dislike for his favorite grocery store. “Whatever you want Koko, I'm not your parent.”

    “Could have fooled me with the way you two are babying me” Taako mutters, not completely to himself. “Anyway! Just thought I’d let you know if there's anything ya want to text it to me babes.”

\---

The sprawling Asian market is just what Taako needed. The only smell in the whole store is that of slightly-off smelling fish. There is no sign of garlic as he walks through the vast assortment of vegetables and fruits, there are what feels like a hundred vendors giving out free samples. And even with it being busy the store is large enough for it not to be overwhelming. 

There is a large section just for snacks that Taako can't help but gravitate towards. From Hand-made sweets to dime-a-dozen potato chips, next to dried fish.  All of with neon-colored labels that Taako can’t understand in the slightest. There is a bag of what looks like freeze-dried calamari, with a cute cartoon squid on the label that catches Taako’s eye. 

When he reaches for the bag, it doesn't register that someone else is also going for it, and just like in a rom-com Taako full-on grabs the guy’s hand.

“Sorry, my dude!” Taako says pulling his hand away the man looks up to Taako with the bag in his grasp and gives a gentle smile that sends Taako reeling. He is one of the most handsome men Taako has ever seen, and the kind smile he gives Taako’s is not what expected to experience while buying mystery snacks.

“These are great,” the man says in a strange almost but not quite British accent. “A little on the more expensive side, but uh…”

The man trails off as Taako starts to walk away heart racing. He doesn't look back when the guy calls out to him but does feel a slight bit of guilt for leaving the man behind.  He can feel the start of a panic attack edging into his brain, as he tried to find a quiet isle. Taako attempts to do the breathing exercises that Lup taught to him, and they help somewhat, but it is still a small struggle as Taako wanders the isles. 

The isle Taako finally stops at is the juice and canned fruits isle.  There is only one person at the other end looking at something green in a bottle, as Taako collapses into himself at one end.  The person's voice sounds vaguely familiar as he talks gently to the child in his cart, but Taako can't, and doesn't want to, place it.  But he uses the conversation to latch onto grounding him somewhat. Thankfully the guy doesn't pay him mind as Taako tries to pull himself together.

“Is this the one you saw?” The adult asks holding up the bottle of green juice.

“I think so!” The child says with a cheer “papa when we get home can we try it?”

“That’s the whole point we came here isn't it, buddy?”

When Taako finally has his head on straight, he looks over to the conversation. It is a little boy, no older the four of five, in his Sunday best sitting in the cart talking with a hulk of a man.  The man looks big enough to be a football player, but the way he fusses over the child Taako can't help but think it is a little sweet. Taako can’t see the man’s face, but he could guess what it may look like by the edges of facial hair he can see peeking out from the sides of his face.

The child seems to notice Taako staring and gives a shaky wave. Taako averts his eyes quickly and stands faster but does glance over after a moment. The large man is standing there looking at Taako for a good moment, mouth agape. Though Taako isn't that much better looking at his once best friend.

“Shit Taako!” Magnus almost yells and rushes over giving Taako a crushing bearhug. “it’s so good to see you!”

“It's good to see you to mags” Taako can't help but say. “But you are crushing the merchandise.”

“Oh, yea sorry!” Magnus says while putting Taako back down on the ground, but he keeps his hands on his shoulders. “It's been so long, what brings you to my neck of the woods.”

“Oh, ya know,” Taako says gesturing vaguely “I wanted to spend some time with my sis’ n’ I wanted to get out of that summer heat.”

“Taako,” Magnus starts with his brow furrowed “you hate the cold.”

“Well a lot can change in six years isn't that right ‘papa’”

Magnus blinks for a moment connecting the dots before his face completely flushes “shit yea, right this is Angus. My son.”

Magnus walks over to the kart and picks Angus up out of it saying “say hi Angus. This is papa’s old friend from school.”

The kid’s earlier excitement now dwindles as he shoves his face into his father’s shoulder. Magnus gives a gentle smile as he speaks again “sorry he can be a little bit shy at times.”

“No problem my dude, I would be star struck when I first saw me as well.”

Taako and Magnus stay like that for most likely too long. Like two middle-aged housewives taking up the center of the small isle. 

“We should get the gang back together,” Magnus says “I mean, you have Lup and Barry on lockdown. I can call Lucretia and Merle, and between those two we should be able to get Davenport too. Just like old times.”

“Yea that sounds cool,” Taako says trying not to sound too excited about the prospect “you’ll need to introduce me to your plus one though. Or I guess now plus two?”

Magnus’s smile drops almost immediately, and he fidgets with his wedding ring for a moment. “She, can’t come. It’s just me and Angus now.”

“Fuck dude,” Taako says now completely uncomfortable. For as much as Taako doesn't do emotions, Magnus does do them. Now seeing mags’ holding back so much means that it is bad. “Uh yeah, sorry I didn't know. That she was…”

“Dead” Magnus finishes Taako’s sentence as he places Angus into the kart. He doesn’t turn for as he collects himself, but when he does, he has a half-smile covering his face. Taako knew Magnus is good at keeping himself together, but this was new. His view has returned to where it was not two minutes ago, bounding and loud “Yea do ya mind giving me your number so that we can strategize?”

“Sure-thing my dude,” Taako says handing over his phone. “Getting the gang back together sounds great.”


	2. Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things I have no idea how to write  
> -dialog   
> -small children  
> things this chapter has   
> -dialog  
> -small children  
> -small children with dialogue

Magnus lays in his bed just staring up at the ceiling fan as it lazily turns above his head.  He knows that he should be sleeping, that it is too early to get up, but that is easier said than done. On nights like this when his heart aches so much that it feels like it is going to leap out of his chest; are the nights he just wants to give up. Say ‘it isn’t worth it anymore,’ but he can’t, he gave up that privilege six years ago.  So, he has to fight through the pain and sleepless nights, maybe not for himself but for the people that need him.

Magnus runs his hand, absentmindedly over the space next to his head. The sheets cool and soft under his fingers.  He goes through what he has to do today. Breakfast, drop Angus off at school, work, lunch work, pick Angus up from daycare, dinner, go to the gym if he is feeling up to it, then back to bed for another sleepless night.

 It’s not like his plans have ever changed since this routine was set in place, but it is something to think about that doesn’t have to do with the here and now. Because here and now sucks.

Magnus blinks out of his spiraling thoughts when his door creaks open a few inches.  He shifts his eyes to see the small body in the doorway, clothed in footie pajamas. Angus stands there for a moment, thumb in his mouth and his other hand clutching a stuffed jellyfish close to his chest.

“Bad dream?” Magnus asks making his son jump slightly. Angus nods before shuffling into the room. Magnus sits up and watches his son walk up to him, well more shuffle then walk.  Angus looks at Magnus with his big eyes still puffy and red from whatever dream he had, he sniffles slightly and looks ready to start full-blown sobbing any moment.

“Oh Ango’” Magnus breaths while picking his son up under his armpits and holds him to his chest “do you want to talk about it?”

Angus shakes his head against his shoulder, Magnus can feel the wetness start to stain his shirt where Angus digs his head in. 

 “Alright you can sleep here,” Magnus says “just for tonight.”

Though he knows that it isn’t just for tonight, it was last night and the night before that, and so on. And it will most likely be tomorrow and for god know how long afterward.  He knows it isn’t good for them, and he knows that they both would probably sleep better if Magnus just made Angus sleep in his bed. But he can’t; he has to have someone next to him when he sleeps.  He needs to feel the breath and small movements of a living person, to makes sure that he is alive. So, Angus crawls into bed next to Magnus, tears turned into hiccups as he presses his head into magus’s chest Magnus rubs circles into Angus’s back and hums slightly waiting for his son to calm down and fall asleep.

* * *

 

It only feels like five minutes before the alarm clock is screaming in Magnus’s ear wakening him up. He groans and slaps at the shouting machine, trying to get his brain functioning for the start of the day.

 Getting ready is easy, it doesn’t take much thought. First, he makes sure that Angus is up and getting prepared as well, then Magnus starts to wash up while Angus gets his clothes ready (should a five-year-old be able to do that?). Then By the time they are both done Magnus is starting breakfast, fried eggs ham, and coffee for himself, and a bowl of cereal and milk with a glass of water for the lad. It is like any other morning.

 “Papa?” Angus asks a spoon of Lucky Charms in his mouth. Magnus hums in response “at school yesterday, we tried a new juice, and I really liked it. Can we get some?”

Magnus blinks a few times mind still foggy “yea sure, do you remember what it was called?”

Angus thinks for a moment before shaking his head “it was green though. I’d know the bottle.”

 “Alright I’ll ask your teacher when we head over,” Magnus says as he glances at the clock. “come on, we’re gonna be late,”

Angus finishes his breakfast quickly while Magnus finishes getting together his things. Angus is standing by the door by the time Magnus is ready.

“got everything?” Magus asks, going through their usual routine.

“yep!” Angus replies.

“glasses?”

“check!”

“books?”

“check!”

“underwear?”

“check!”

“Alright, I think we are ready to hit the road!” 

The trip to refuge kindergarten and daycare is a short one, no more than fifteen minutes, but it is filled with Angus’s usual excitement for the day.  Magnus was never one for school. Not to say he isn’t bright, but when he went through high school and into college he was mostly doing it because he felt like he needed to, but with Angus, he loves every moment. He holds onto every word the teachers say and is a star student.  He has friends, and from what Magnus understands, he is beyond excelling in his class.

Magnus is proud, to say the least. Whenever Angus talks about what he learned, Magus feels his heart swell. Whenever miss. Iss speaks with him about how well his son is doing he feels his pride skyrocket.  It is so great to see Angus doing so well after everything the two of them have been through.

When Magnus pull up to Refuge, he sees Miss. Iss standing outside ushering the swaths of children into the building. She is an older woman, with kind eyes and a gentle voice. She waves to Magnus and Agnus as they park then walk over. Angus quickly breaking off when he sees his friends.

Magnus speaks with Miss. Iss for a bit, mostly small talk before asking about the mystery juice that Angus like so much.  Miss. Iss chuckles when Magnus asks, tells him where he can find it and writes down the brand.  Apparently, it is just a sweet green tea that the Asian market off of Harlem sells.  Magnus thanks the teacher and blows Angus a kiss before heading off to work.

* * *

 

The small auto body and repair shop Magnus works at is nothing special. Four workstations, a small waiting room, and two offices on the bottom floor of a more extensive office complex. It smells of gasoline, oil, and new rubber. The radio in the corner is usually blasting some sort of new-age electronic style music, and the rest of the noise is just the usual garage sounds.

The first few cars are starting to come in by the time Magnus pulls into the small parking lot.  Kilian and Carey are already at their stations working. They both give small waves as they work, witch Magnus returns.

Work is hard but rewarding, and Magnus would be lying if he said he wasn’t good at his job. Sure, it isn’t actually what he wants to do, but right now he can’t exactly be choosy. It’s a full-time job, which gives him enough to live with a roof over his head, food in his stomach and school for his son, and that’s all he needs right now.  Sure, he doesn’t have much of a retirement plan, but who does these days? Pluss he gets to work with his best friend daily, and who doesn’t want that.

It is midafternoon, and the workload is starting to die out when Carey saunters over to Magnus with a shit-eating grin. She leans on the car he is working on and coughs slightly to get his attention.  He doesn’t look up from the rotted fuel line he is replacing but does make a sound to let her know that he is listening.

 “hay Mags” Carey starts fidgeting slightly and glancing around. Magnus senses her apprehension and looks up when she continues “me an’ Kilian, an’ a coup other people were thinking about going out for drinks this weekend, and we were wondering if you’d like to come along?”

“love to Care’,” Magnus says with a half-smile, “but I have too much stuff to do already. Maybe another time?”

“well, the drinks were going to be for your birthday.”

Magnus blinks for a moment thinking out loud “shit. I guess that is coming up isn’t it.”

“yea so, I mean if not this weekend, then maybe next?”

“no, yea, no I don’t know now, probably not?” Magnus stammers, gods when was the last time he celebrated his birthday?  When was the last time he went out for drinks? He knew the answer, but that thought was not easy either. “Carey, I don’t mean anything by it, but I, its just that-“

“don’t stress out about it my dude, we can just, I don’t know, bring in a cake or something if that’s more your jam?”

 _I would prefer not to think about it at all_ Magnus thinks as he says “yea, that sounds better”

* * *

 

The thought of it being his birthday rings in Magnus’s mind for the rest of the day, not in the way one would usually think in this situation, but in a feeling of dread. Sure he knew it was coming up; like he was aware of the date, and he knows that his birthday is on the fourteenth, but he just doesn’t think about his birthday in any way beyond it just being another day anymore.  He is going to be thirty-three this year, Angus six in June, as well as his six-year wedding anniversary, and he has been a widower for five years as well. It all happened so fast, dating, the pregnancy, wedding, Angus, a carrier, then the world came crashing down in one day.

When magus met Julia, he was fresh out of college and fresh out of friends. Sure, he keeps in touch with a few of them but each one of them went to different corners of the state, and it is hard to keep friends close when they are so far from each other.  But Julia changed all of that, Magnus didn’t care as much when he met her, and when they started dating, he cared even less. When her father found out Magnus was living in his car, he let him sleep in the guest bedroom, and thought him trade skill so he could get an actual job.  Of course, most nights Magnus didn’t spend in his bedroom, and when Julia said she was pregnant, Magnus was beside himself with happiness, and they were married a month before Angus was born.

Julia was always a meddler in the best possible sense, she knew what her convictions were and made sure everyone around her knew as well. She went to protests regularly and was the one to get some of them organized. She helped get the local police chief fired for excessive use of force.  She was such a force for good in their comity, almost everyone loved her, and the few that didn’t know to stay out of her way.

  Magnus and Julia bought a storefront to sell their crafts goods and art, and it was doing well. It was the pride and joy of the artsy suburb they lived in. Magnus was supposed to be at work that day, but he stayed home late because of a hangover from his birthday party the night before.  Angus stayed with him, but Steven was going to stop by early to drop some things off; so, Julia had to go and open the shop up.

Magnus didn’t know what happened until he drove up to the shop and saw the firefighters dousing the last of the flames. They said it was apparently arson and in court, the guy pleaded that he just wanted to set the store on fire, he didn’t know there were people inside. He ‘just wanted the burnsides to stop meddling in his business’ he said. Though, whatever business causes a man to want to burn down a building because some people were snooping Magnus will never know. 

Steven died in the fire, but Julia didn’t. She lived for almost two months before they took her off of life support.  The doctors said it was the right decision, they said if she did ever wake up she wouldn’t be the person Magnus fell in love with.  They came in and talked to him as he held his wife’s burnt hand in his own and held his newborn in his lap as they turned off the machines.  Julia’s scorched body will always be burned into Magnus's mind; she is there whenever he closes his eyes or has a moment to let his mind wander, even all these years later.

But Magnus is getting better. He can function and take care of himself.  Angus keeps him in check as well, he is starting to get old enough to ask about his mother now too, and Magnus is both glad and upset that Angus wants to know. Magnus loves his son with all of his heart, he loves his friends and what little family he has left, but some days it is still rough. So, when he sees Taako at the store, on the anniversary of his wife’s death, he doesn’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy with this chapter but I just wanted to get it out so here it is :) thanks for reading!


	3. Lup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's just another day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, finals and all that. this chapter is alternately called "Taako part two" but it is mostly about Lup's perspective on his situation

Lup wakes up in the early morning to the sound of screaming. At first, she isn’t sure if it is just from a dream or if someone in her house is actually yelling at the top of their lungs. Though the way she feels Barry shift behind her she helps her realize that it is indeed real. So, she moves out of the bed and slips on a pair of nearby slippers. She tries to be quick, but the haze of sleep still covering her mind does little to help her shuffle out of bed. She hears Barry getting up behind her as she walks down the hall and towards the guest bedroom.

Lup knocks gently on the door before opening it up. She looks around in the dark for a second trying to locate her brother in the darkness

Taako is sitting on his bed; rubbing his cheeks. He is trying not to show his tears, but Lup is having none of it and walks directly to him and sits down. She sighs and says, “do you want to talk about it?”

Taako shakes his head. Lup knows that it may just be a case of ‘ew emotions’ but with all of the shit the two of them have been through she wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t even know where to start. 

Sure, for the first seventeen years or so of their lives they shared everything. Both literal and metaphorical. They only left each other for no more than a few minutes at a time. If they had separate classes, well tough shit, they didn’t. Taako and Lup were lucky that they weren’t separated as they bounced from family member to family member. Then to foster home to foster home. They lived in a new house nearly every year until they were old enough to live on their own. By the end of it Taako and Lup only had each other. Sure, during their senior year they met Barry and Lucretia, but before that? They just knew how to trust each other.

When Lup and Taako went to college things got better. Lucretia and Barry even decided to tag along as well for some reason. The four of them lived together in an old dormitory, and a few other people lived on their floor as well. There was merle, who was coming back to school after a messy diverse. Davenport was much the same, but he was coming to continue his education after spending most of his life in the navy. And Magnus who was a year younger than the twins and was going for an engineering degree because ‘everyone needs to go to college right?’.

Then when senior year came along, and Lup and Barry decided to get their masters while Taako went to peruse his culinary carrier. Magnus left then too, more or less dropped out because he was struggling so much with his classes. Lucretia decided to go to a different school to finish her degree. Then Merle and Davenport ended their time at school as well.

So, for those last few years, it was just Lup and Barry, not that she would complain, but it did take until graduation for him to finally purpose. They invited everyone to the ceremony, but very few people showed up. Lup didn’t mind all that much, and she knew they all had their own lives. Taako came, and that was the only person that Lup needed there.

It was the first time she had seen her brother in nearly a year; he seemed so happy at the time. His business was taking off, he had a dedicated relationship, and he seemed to be truly happy for the first time in a long time. Then she didn’t hear from him again until a year after when he called her in tears. He said something along the lines of his brand being stolen and the police being called. She didn’t understand it much at the time, she doesn’t know what happened now either, but she did know that she needed to get Taako out of that house no matter what.

So here she is now comforting Taako running her hand along his back as he sucks in deep breaths. He finally calms down somewhat and looks at his shaky hands.

“this fucking sucks,” Taako says through gritted teeth, “I'm so tired of being like this! Why can’t I just be normal.”

“’cus you're Taako,” Lup says without missing a beat “and why would you want to be normal?”

Taako stifles a chuckle as Lup speaks then says “well, natch,”

They stay like that for a few minutes until the smell of coffee starts to drift into the bedroom. Lup glances at the nearby alarm clock and sighs. It is late enough that it really isn’t worth going back to bed anymore, but on the bright side, that means she has the time to make breakfast for the three of them.  She stands, and Taako follows not too far behind her as she walks towards the kitchen, but Taako stops before passing the threshold and heads for the living room instead. 

Lup could count on her hands how many times Taako had walked into the kitchen since he moved in. She doesn’t want to press, but she knows how happy cooking use to make him, now he can barely look at a spatula.  She knows Taako well enough to know that he is not doing well. Even if he didn’t shrink away when she tries to touch him, or when he wakes the house up in the middle of the night, she would know that he isn't normal.  She tries to talk to him about it, but between her inexperience with this type of thing and his refusal to take any help makes this feel like a Sisyphean task.

Lup makes breakfast, while Barry gets cleaned up and Taako watches a documentary on tv.  She makes corn beef hash from leftovers and some purple potatoes she bought a couple of days before. She doesn’t use garlic anymore after Taako went through the kitchen and tossed everything that had even the slightest smell of the (vegetable, herb, spice?) In it. Just one more thing that she wanted to ask about but got turned down as soon as she asked. 

Lup knows Taako trusts her more than anyone else on the planet, but she would be lying if she said it didn’t hurt that he didn’t tell her these things anymore.  They used to be so close, but now they feel like strainers living in the same house; she knows so little about him.

“You okay babe?” Barry’s voice breaks Lup out of her spiraling thoughts. Lup shrugs and makes a noncommittal sound. She digs out three plates and serves them. Lup lets a smile creep across her face when she feels Barry press into her back and gives feather-light kisses across her neck and shoulders. She sighs happily letting her guard down for a moment. She turns and wraps her arms around Barry’s neck while he holds gently onto her hips.

They don’t need to say anything, Lup knows Barry is worried about her and Taako. She knows that he is losing just as much sleep over this as she is, and he wants his friend to be better as well. Though neither of them know what to do anymore. Besides just keep living, and sometimes that is all you can do, and there is no shame in that.

Barry looks at Lup with that dumb awestruck look he uses sometimes. Though they have been married for three years and have known each other for twelve, it is like he is looking at her for the first time. She can feel him hold his breath as they look at each other. Though she would deny that she is doing the same thing at that moment. They both break from being spell bout after just a moment, but for both of them, it feels like a lifetime. They smile, and Lup leans into Barry and give him a quick kiss on the cheek before nuzzling into his neck and taking a few slow breaths.

Lup wants to ask why he is so good to her after having to deal with all of her shit, and now having to deal with Taako’s. Though she knows the answer is. He will say like every other time; he would lean in and kiss her forehead and tell her in the truest most honest voice ‘because I love you, no matter what.’

“yo if you two are going to start doing the nasty I need to know to evacuate the premises,” Taako says in the doorway. Barry blushes, but Lup just sticks out her tongue and flips him off. It almost feels normal for the rest of breakfast. They all eat and make simple small talk, and pretend that nothing happened last night it is nice and comfortable.

“Mind if I go and get the groceries today?” Taako Says breaking the pleasant silence. He pokes at his food absent-mindedly as he speaks. Reminding Lup of him when they were younger. Taako then continues, in a slightly smaller voice “maybe I can look and see if there's anywhere hiring while I'm out.”

Lup glances over to Barry and tries to have a silent conversation with him. Taako looks up to them and narrows his eyes for a moment. She clears her throat and says   “Taako… you sure that you feel up to it?”

“Taako is good,” Taako says with a wide gesture in the tone he uses to try to throw off concern “I'm bored as hell, and I already paid for the Uber so, I’m gonna go either way.”

“Do you know which store you're going to?” Barry asks, he glances over to Lup as if to say ‘see I'm trying’ and continues “I mean we usually just walk there. It isn't that far.”

“The place you go to is trash,” Taako says with a Cheshire like grin, confirming Lup’s suspicions of his attitude for the day.  He is in one of his salty moods that from experience seems to rub off on everyone around him. Though Lup can’t help but let out a slight chuckle when she sees of offended Barry looks after Taako bashed his grocery store “there’s an Asian market not too far, and I want to go there.”

Lup shrugs and gives a small smile then says, “Whatever you want Koko, I'm not your parent.”

    “Could have fooled me with the way you two are babying me,” Taako says under his breath, his tone somewhat bitter. Lup feels like she wants to say something but Taako cuts her off even before her thought finishes. “Anyway! Just thought I’d let you know if there's anything ya want to text it to me babes.”

* * *

 

The rest of the day feels like it goes without a hitch, though Lup can’t shake the feeling that she is doing something wrong with Taako. She tries not to let it affect her lectures and workshops. Though it is apparent to some students that Lup isn’t on her A-game today, none the less the day passes. She does hear the students talk, but the quips and conversations were no worse than usual, just slightly different. Some of them give her concerned glances as they leave or turn in papers, but no one asks outright, witch Lup is thankful for.

The drive home is long. Barry keeps quiet as well. He is wearing his thinking face as he drives but doesn’t say anything. When they arrive home, the house smells of Chinese food from their favorite takeout place, and there is the sound of the tv blasting from the living room.  Lup ducks into the kitchen for a moment and finds that the snacks that lay on top of the refrigerator are filled with a vast assortment of things she can’t read the label off. And there in the bole, they keep stocked with fruit is filled with mangos and a whole bunch of different kinds of citrus. She images that there are more things packed in the fridge and freezer, but she is glad to see that Taako made it through his excursion and brought home some food.

Speaking of which when Lup walks into the living room Taako is laying across the couch legs dangling off of the armrest, and a box of dumplings lay on his chest.  He looks distant as he nibbles on one of the greaseballs; he is staring past the tv with a blank expression.  Lup clears her throat gently hoping not to startle him as she walks up. Taako blinks a few times then glances over at her and gives a half smile.

“took ya long enough,” Taako says with fake malice. Lup rolls her eyes and gestures for Taako to sit up so that she can take a seat beside him. She steals one of his dumplings, and he smacks her hand away before gesturing to the two paper bags at his feet and saying “get your own lulu. Got some for Barrold too.”

Lup knows Taako well enough that this is her version of an apology. Before he would have made chocolate cupcakes or beef stew, but buying cheap Chinese take-out sent the message just as well.

Barry comes in not too long afterword and gets his food. Taako doesn’t seem to notice or care when Barry says he needs to go and grade some papers. Lup sends her husband a thankful look, knowing that he is doing this so that she can have some time alone with her brother.

Soon enough Lup and Taako have burned through the boxes of food and a most of a season of some documentary. Lup is comfortable she can feel sleep starting to take over, Taako is laying on the couch his head resting on her lap. There is soft contentment to the moment that Lup loves. It almost feels normal, and that is something she can get behind

**Author's Note:**

> hay! thanks for reading my work! I love that you did that! Tf you want to come and say hi hit me up on Tumblr (thedegu.tumblr.com), or if you really want to maybe get me a tea (http://ko-fi.com/D1D3894A)  
> If not that's totally cool, the best part is that you just read my work.


End file.
